When Harry Met Hermione
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: My view on Harry's thoughts from when he meets Hermione every year. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

When Harry Met Hermione

_First Year:_

I was sitting on the train, eating strange sweets with a red-headed boy called Ron Weasley. He came from a long-line of wizards and witches – he was what the wizarding world call "pure blood." He was telling me all about his brothers and everything they've told him about Hogwarts. We started talking about his pet rat – Scabbers - that Percy gave him once he got his new owl.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Wanna see?" Ron said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," I said enthusiastically sitting straight up to watch magic. Ron pulled his wand out from his pocket and cleared his throat. Just as he raised his wand and opened his mouth: "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." I looked up suddenly and met the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. They belonged to a girl with brown bushy hair already in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then," she said with a smirk to a nervous looking Ron. He cleared his throat again and started flicking his wand.

"_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" _He jabbed the wand into Scabbers's rear-end that was poking out of an empty Chocolate Frog box. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've been trying a few simple spells and they've all worked for me." The girl took her wand out from her robes and sat across from me. "For example," she said, pointing the wand between my eyes. _"Occulus Reparo." _And with a graceful swish I felt something happen to my glasses. I took them off to inspect them and found that they were no longer sellotaped together.

"Thanks," I whispered as I put them back on.

"You're Harry Potter!" she stated as if I didn't know. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said with a smile before turning to Ron and frowning. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," he said with a mouth full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in his mouth.

"Pleasure," Hermione said, although she didn't look or sound one bit pleased. She turned back to me and looked into my eyes. "You two should get into your robes, I'll expect we'll be arriving soon." She stood up and walked towards the carriage door. Turning back to face Ron, she said "You have dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there," pointing to the side of her nose. And she was gone.

"Bloody hell, have you ever met anything like her?" Ron exclaimed before turning back to the large pile of sweets.

"No," was all I could say. I had never met anything like her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry Met Hermione

_Second Year:_

"Hagrid, what were _you_ doing down there?" I asked the giant man beside me after he had rescued me from the crazy witch in Knockturn Alley.

"I was, uh, jes' gettin' some Flesh-eatin' Slug Repellent. They've been destroyin' the school's pumpkin crops, the little buggers," Hagrid replied. I shrugged, accepting his answer. We continued walking down the twisting cobbles of Diagon Alley.

"Harry!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name. I saw Hermione running towards me, her hair pulled back with a clip. She reached us and I couldn't help but smile. "What have you done to your glasses?" She took out her wand, _"Occulus Reparo" _and performed the graceful swish I had paid attention to all during Charms class. I took my glasses off, already knowing what I would see and smiled wider with thanks. "That's better isn't it? Hello Hagrid," she said to the game-keeper beside me.

"Hello Hermione," Hagrid said. Hermione smiled and turned back to me.

"How's your summer?" she asked. I shrugged, not really knowing _how _my summer was.

"Better now that I've been staying with Ron. What about your's?"

"I spent a lot of it in the library, looking through some of the books I missed when I was at Hogwarts. I've been writing to you as well, but I never got anything back," she questioned. I felt terrible.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered, so Hagrid wouldn't hear. She nodded, understanding completely.

"Come on then, everyone's been looking for you," she said in her bossy tone with a smile and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to Flourish and Blotts where the Weasley's started fussing over me. I glanced over at Hermione who was talking to her parents and smiled. I was glad that I had met Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry Met Hermione

_Third Year:_

One week. One week had passed since I left Privet Drive. One week had passed since I blew up Marge. One week had passed since I came back into the Wizarding world. I lay on my bed in the Leaky Cauldron and sighed. It was time to get up and spend my last free day before school wandering the streets of Diagon Alley alone. I stood up, walked over to the mirror and tried to fix my hair. When I was unsuccessful in this task, I got dressed, attempted the hair flattening again and walked out of my room. A small rat ran passed me followed by a large ginger cat. I walked down the stairs and heard familiar voices. I grinned like a child in Fortescue's ice cream parlour when I saw my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arguing over their pets: the small rat and the large ginger cat.

"Just keep that monster away from Scabbers!"

"He's a cat _Ronald_, what do you expect him to do?" I stood at the top of the stairs and listened to them. It reminded me of being back at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Ron said looking at me, smiling. Hermione turned around and followed his gaze. A big smile spread across her face as she said, "Harry!" A rush of butterflies filled my stomach when she said my name. It was like music to my ears. I returned the smile and walked towards them. I hugged both of them, holding onto Hermione that extra second longer. It was great to see her again!


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry Met Hermione

_Fourth Year:_

I was in a house. It was dark. I could hear voices. I followed the voices. I saw the outline of a man. He looked lost. Scared. Lonely. I saw two red eyes. I saw a flash of green. I screamed.

"Harry!" My eyes shot open and they were met with the biggest brown eyes that were sparkling with worry. "Are you ok?" Hermione.

"Yeah, bad dream. When did you get here?" I asked sitting up. I was back in Ron's attic bedroom, Chudley Cannon orange surrounding me. I heard Ron's snores from the bed beside me.

"Just now, you?" Hermione replied.

"Last night," I said, searching for my glasses. When I put them on, Hermione had moved over to Ron's bed.

"Ronald! _Ronald! _Get up!" she said, shaking his shoulders.

"Blimey Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed, pulling his covers around him.

"Your Mum says breakfast is ready, and we have to leave for the portkey in half an hour!" The Quidditch World Cup was today. I had completely forgotten. Hermione started for the door and Ron ducked back under the covers. She turned back to look at me and she smiled. That smile. She left the room and I was left with Ron again.

"Women," I heard him grumble as he lazily started getting up. I laughed. Women.


End file.
